Sunken
by PhoenixBird28
Summary: What would happen if Ash was suddenly on the merge of death, and his friends couldn't do anything about it? Would pokemon save/revive him once again? Would he still be human? Team Rocket soon takes over the world! Will Ash and Pikachu be able to stop them? This is my first story, and sorry for the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, so I am mostly trying to figure out how this works, but you can still enjoy this...**

 **"Speech"- Normal human/pokemon speech  
 _(Speech)_ \- Translated pokemon speech  
 _"Speech"-_ Telepathy _  
Thoughts_ \- Thoughts**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

 **Please review! I would love to improve this story!**

* * *

Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, and Serena were walking along the streets of Kanto after the sun rose, with no idea that two pokemon were watching them. The group was crossing an intersection.

Everyone but Ash and his pikachu quickly walked to the other side of the intersection. Pikachu clung onto Ash's shoulder, for his trainer's arms were swinging from side to side. For some reason, Ash looked kind of depressed, which is not his usual self.

"Pikachu!" the pokemon yelled, trying to get Ash to walk faster. _Who knows what could happen at an intersection?_

Suddenly, the earth began to crumble beneath Ash and his partner, and a rather small but deep sinkhole appeared. The two immediately fell into the hole, screaming for help, even though it seemed like no help could arrive in time to save them.

"Ash! Pika-" is the last thing Pikachu heard before he and his trainer fainted. A medium-sized rock managed to hit both him and Ash, and a large boulder that was on the edge of the sinkhole toppled over, covering the hole.

* * *

"Ash! Pikachu!" the rest of Ash's friends at the scene cried out for the third time. _Why would a sinkhole appear at an intersection?_ "What should we do?" Brock asked. Dawn replied worriedly, "we have to get someone over here to help remove the boulder! This is the only thing we could do right now!" The rest of the group agreed, and ran off to find help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. I know that I am not very good at writing, and that the first chapter has little info, along with the fact that it is boring.**

 **"Speech"- Normal speech  
( _Speech)_ \- Translated pokemon speech  
 _"Speech"_ \- Telepathy  
 _Thoughts_ \- Thoughts  
**

 **Please leave a constructive review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

"Mew!" Mew murmured, trying to wake Ash up. Pikachu was already awake, and is now exploring the huge cavern under the intersection. The sinkhole, now covered, is at the top of the cavern, and the two pokemon watching Ash and his friends had teleported into it, with Mew as one of them.

 _"You cannot just wake him up with such a small sound,"_ Mewtwo, the other pokemon, commented. Mew continued mewing, with each one louder than the one before it. At last, Ash woke up with a jolt, after the pink pokemon pinched him.

"Ouch!" Ash complained, before realizing what was in front of him. Mew giggled, and pinched him again.

Pikachu looked at his trainer as if he's crazy, but soon found himself staring at the top of the cavern. "Pika pi..."

 _"There are two ways to get out of here. One is by taking this tunnel connecting the cave to the side of a cliff. Not a very high or steep cliff, but the tunnel is a rather long one,"_ Mewtwo started to answer, but was cut off by Mew.

"Meeww! Mew mew meeww!"

 _"The other way is for us to teleport outside of the cavern, but the teleportation might not be accurate, so you never know where we might land. Also, the tunnel is filled with other pokemon. The decision is yours, Ash."_

Nodding, Ash listened to Pikachu's thoughts, and decided to take the tunnel. "I might catch another pokemon!"

 _"Alright. Your choice."_

 _(Let's go!)_ Mew yelled.

* * *

(Eight hours later)

" _Sigh_ , I didn't catch that Bunnelby," Ash mumbled.  
"Pika," Pikachu comforted.  
"Right, I can always catch one another time!"  
 _(That's the spirit!)_

"Mew!" Mew pointed.  
Ash said quietly (for the millionth time), "are we there yet?"  
 _"Yes,"_ Mewtwo spoke impatiently, _"we are at the end of the tunnel."_

(After walking for a few seconds...)

"I am sure glad to see the sun," Ash said.  
The four of them had to go under the shade of a hemlock tree, for the sunlight was too harsh.  
 _(I sure agree...)_ Pikachu muttered.  
Ash responded jokingly in quite a loud voice, "Pikachu, you do not have to complain!"  
Pikachu immediately climbed up onto Ash's head, and began messing with his hair.  
Both of them had no idea that they had scared Mew with their weird actions and their loud yells.

"Mew..." the frightened Mew whispered. It then flew into a nearby forest.  
"Huh? What's up with Mew?" Ash wondered, and started following the mythical pokemon, the others following.

* * *

After finding Mew, Ash asked it why it decided to run away, but Mew won't respond. Soon, Mew just floated over to a tree and fell asleep.

Ash decided to ask someone else. "Mewtwo, do you know why Mew is acting so weird?"  
Right after the question was out, Mewtwo glared at Ash, as if the question is forbidden to be asked.  
After Ash asked again, the answer finally came.  
 _"Mew is mostly acting this weird because of this thing that happened in the past. It happened a year ago, and, for some reason, Mew did not get over it."_

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _The three legendary beasts Entei, Raikou, and Suicune were fighting each other for fun, when Entei decided to have a little fun. With Jirachi's help, it made Suicune think that Entei was Mew. When Suicune began to attack Raikou, Entei yelled out, "dog!" The other two pokemon turned towards Entei, and Suicune, furious that it had been called "dog" instead of "Suicune", charged toward it. Entei quickly ran into the woods, not knowing that Mew, sleeping, was nearby. Jirachi teleported Entei out of the woods and change it back, while Suicune, confused, continued searching for Mew._

 _Eventually, Suicune picked up Mew's scent, and found it. Mew woke up, surprised by Suicune's sudden appearance and frightened by its angry growls. Flying down, Mew asked Suicune why it is here, but it immediately attacked._

 _"Mew! Mew meeww, mew?" Mew asked again, getting more and more scared every second._

 _Suicune continued attacking, and Mew finally decided to fly towards the Hall of Origins, for mother Arceus means safety._

 _When Mew arrived in the Hall of Origins, Arceus turned towards it, asking what was wrong, while noting the fact that Suicune is behind it._

 _Mew told Arceus that Suicune was angry at it for no reason, and all the other mythical and legendary pokemon gathered behind Arceus, having no idea what was going on._

 _Many of them started laughing at Mew, for it has the DNA of the very pokemon that was frightening it right now. Why couldn't Mew, and I repeat, Mew, the New Species Pokemon, fight Suicune? It's not like Suicune is so overwhelmingly strong, right?  
Soon, the laughing pokemon left the Hall of Origins while joking around._

 _Jirachi said, "I feel so sorry for you, Mew. Don't worry, for this laughing fit will only last for a few days."  
Latias and Latios agreed.  
Mewtwo, having read Jirachi's mind, soon left the Hall of Origins after Jirachi "apologized".  
Lugia and Ho-Oh just stared at the other pokemon.  
Mew sadly flew away.  
Arceus stood there, lost in thought._

 _It was soon revealed that Entei played a little trick on Suicune..._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

 _"The pokemon who were laughing apologized, and most of them forgot what happened,"_ Mewtwo continued, _"but I guess Mew is still kind of embarrassed."_  
"Huh," Ash responded, "I could kind of understand why Mew is embarrassed, but I don't understand why it just left without any sign of another legendary, excluding you, of course."  
"Pika-pi," Pikachu warned. _(I sense another pokemon.)_  
Ash nodded at Pikachu. "Thanks. Whatever, or whoever you are, show yourself!"  
The three legendary beasts appeared, with Ho-Oh flying close behind them.  
Mewtwo flew deeper into the forest without any of them noticing.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash questioned.  
Suddenly, Team Rocket jumped out of the bushes and landed next to the four legendaries.

"Prepare for trouble!"  
"Make that double!"  
"To save the world from devastation."  
"To unite all people(s) within our nation."  
"To announce the evils of truth and love."  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth, that's right!"

"Pikaa..." Pikachu's cheek pouches started to spark. _(Don't you dare do anything to those pokemon!)_  
Ash noticed Pikachu's reaction. "All right, then. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"  
"Pi...ka...chu!"  
The trainer and his pokemon gasped as Raikou took the attack.

"Ha!" Jessie exclaimed, "these pokemon are under the control of Team Rocket! You can't defeat us now!"  
"Actually," James explained, "Raikou, Entei, and Suicune are ours. Ho-Oh is really the only one in the property of the whole Team Rocket."  
"Jeez, guys!" Meowth responded, "don't you remember that we are part of Team Rocket, and that the boss let us 'keep' those three?"  
"Right," Jessie retorted, "so that is why we have to repay our boss! Let's get that Pikachu!"

Meowth held up his walkie-talkie. "Hey, the boss says to finish this twerp once and for all, so we have to take both of these twerps to the boss!"  
"Okay," James said, "fine with me. Ho-Oh, grab the twerps, and don't let Pikachu's attacks hurt any of us! Let's go back to the Team Rocket headquarters!"  
Ho-Oh obediently snatched up Ash and Pikachu, and flew towards the Team Rocket HQ. Jessie, James, and Meowth followed in their usual hot-air balloon, while the three beasts ran swiftly towards the base.  
Soon, they arrived at their destination.

Mew, sensing some kind of danger (Team Rocket), woke up and looked around, then decided to head for Ash's location.  
Mewtwo noticed Mew after telling Arceus about Team Rocket, and followed it without being noticed.

"When are the three useless Team Rocket grunts going to arrive?" Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, questioned the other grunts. "I have waited for a long time to get rid of the biggest human threat to Team Rocket: Ash Ketchum."  
Finally, Jessie, James, and Meowth burst through the door with the prisoners. "We're here!" The three of them chimed.  
"Finally," Giovanni sighed, "put the prisoners inside these two big cages!"  
And so, Ash and Pikachu were separated from each other in their separate cages, which were placed across the room.

Giovanni turned towards Ash, holding a gun. "Say your last words, enemy, before you meet the end!"  
Ash smirked, "Alright, then. I am glad that I am able to stop you from hurting so many pokemon, especially the legendaries. (A/N: All of the mythical and legendary pokemon will be called 'legendary' from now on. A/N) Bye, everyone! Pikachu, I love you. You are the best partner anyone could have."  
Pikachu cried, "Pika... Pika-chu!" _(Same for you, friend!)_  
Ash started crying. "I love pokemon, all pokemon..."

 _"Don't worry, Ash. We'll be here soon. Very soon..."_  
Ash gasped. "Huh?"  
 _"My turn to save you..."_  
Ash stopped crying. "Pikachu! Say hello to our friends for me..."  
"Pika!"  
After Pikachu's response, Ash was shot.  
"Pika-pi! Pikachu!"

Mew teleported into Pikachu's cage, and Mewtwo into Ash's. Then, they both teleported into the Hall of Origins. Mew took Pikachu into the garden, and Mewtwo rushed Ash to Arceus.  
 _"Ash?"_ Arceus asked, _"what happened?"  
"Ask these useless questions later," _Mewtwo cut in, _"he has healed a little, but you are needed, mother."  
_ Arceus smiled. _"Mother, eh? Bring him to me, then."_

Arceus stopped moving. _"Ash is so close to death that even I cannot heal him naturally. If he is to be alive again, he will have to be a pokemon. A human turned into a pokemon, with his memories still there."_ She smiled again. (A/N: Yes, I made Arceus female. I will be doing this to other genderless pokemon, too, and their genders will be based on the views of my sister. A/N) _"Yes, he will be another Arceus. Buddies are nice."_  
Mewtwo just stared at her _. "Are you crazy?"  
_ Still, Arceus transformed Ash into a healthy Arceus. Ash soon awoke.

 _"Where...where am I?"_ Ash asked to no one in particular.  
 _"Huh? Sounds familiar..."_ Mewtwo turned towards Ash.  
Ash continued, and looked at himself. _"Mewtwo? Where am I? Huh? What am I?"  
"Both of these questions... weird."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Ask Arceus all the questions you want."_

Ash turned towards Arceus.  
Arceus sighed. _"You are in the Hall of Origins, and you are now another Arceus, Ash."_

Ash was very confused. _"I thought I was dead! Why am I not when I was?"  
"You were very close to death, and I hadn't originally planned to save you, for that is messing with nature. In the end, I did save you by turning you into a pokemon, for Mewtwo wanted me to. I can't object."  
"Actually," _Mewtwo said, _"it was because of everyone. It turns out that, for some reason, every legendary has befriended you."  
"Oh," _Ash responded, _"I kind of understand now. Wait, where's Pikachu? I'm worried."_  
"Mew!" Mew teleported in with Pikachu, then teleported out by herself.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, seeing that his trainer is in the room. Mew had told him about Ash.  
 _"Pikachu!"_ Ash yelled joyously. _"Wait, I just realized that I am using telepathy!"_  
Pikachu smiled at Ash. _(Now you can truly understand me!)  
_ Silence filled the room.

Mewtwo broke the silence. _"Ash, we have some very bad news."  
"What is it?"  
"It's about Team Rocket. Mew told me that Giovanni appeared with some grunts, holding a Dark Ball. I then lost contact with her. I'm afraid that Team Rocket is planning to catch all of the legendaries, trying to rule the world once again."  
"That sounds bad..."  
_Arceus cut in. _"How come I don't know about this? We have to call the rest of the legendaries in for a meeting."_

And so, a meeting was scheduled for tomorrow at the Hall of Origins.

* * *

 **Sorry for those who do not like long chapters, and hooray for those who do!**

 **Chapter three should be up soon.**


End file.
